This invention relates to a unique lamp particularly adapted to be supported at ground level, and is especially concerned with a lamp in the shape of a brick for insertion between bricks on a vehicle support surface such as a driveway or road surface, and hereinafter termed a "bricklight".
Current lighting fixtures for driveways and along roads are generally mounted above ground. However, such lighting fixtures, both in driveways and along roads are prone to being damaged or destroyed by vehicle collision. Further, leaning or damaged above-ground lighting fixtures present safety hazards. In addition, such lighting fixtures are subject to rusting, corroding or oxidizing, requiring replacement.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a unique lamp or lighting fixture which is adapted for placement on a flat support surface.
Another object is the provision of a lamp in the shape of a brick and which is adapted for placement between bricks in a driveway or on roads.
Yet another object is to provide a lamp or bricklight of the type noted above, which can be readily installed and portions thereof readily removed for replacement of bulbs and for cleaning the interior of the lighting fixture, and reinstalled.
A further object is to provide a lamp or bricklight as noted above which is designed to permit expansion and contraction of the interior structure of the bricklight under varying environmental conditions, e.g. freezing and thawing.
A still further object is the provision of a lamp or bricklight of the above type which will withstand vehicular traffic over an extended period of time.
A still further object is to provide a lamp of the above type constructed of materials which avoid rusting and corrosion.